1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation terminal, a machine tool system, and a method for operating an industrial machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are industrial machines including a loader that carries a workpiece, a machine tool that machines the workpiece, and a controller that controls the loader and a machining device. Such an industrial machine is typically operated under the automatic control of the controller, but it may be manually operated, for example, when teaching or the like is performed on the loader. There is known an operation terminal that when manually operating a loader, the operator is able to carry so that the operator is able to check the operating area of the loader nearby (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-222381). According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-222381, the operation terminal and industrial machine (loader) communicate to each other operation information to operate the industrial machine.
Recently, there has been required a configuration in which an operation terminal and an industrial machine are able to communicate operation information, as well as, for example, large-size information such as image information, to each other. Not only industrial machines of the above type but also those of other types such as industrial robots are required to have a similar configuration. However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-222381 does not conceive of the communication of information different from operation information between the operation terminal and the industrial machine and therefore has difficulty in transmitting and receiving, for example, large-size information.